Michael Rossi (Earth-616)
; 'Ace' | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = USAF colonel; CIA agent | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Dave Cockrum; Sam Grainger | First = X-Men #96 | Death = Ms. Marvel Vol 2 37 | HistoryText = Early Life Michael Rossi was a Colonel in the US Air Force he was later recruited into Air Force Special Operations. While serving he met a new recruit Carol Danvers when she enlisted in the Air Force. Air Force Special Operations He was sent undercover to Afghanistan to investigate the Roxxon oil pipeline. But he was actually there to find Carol who was kidnapped by Ghazi Rashid. She escaped to his safe house and the two returned to the United States. He later recruited her to join Airforce intelligence and they worked on the Rashid case together. The two's first mission together was to Berlin it was on this mission she began calling him "Ace". They travelled there to find Vitamin but he was able to escape. C.I.A. Later, Rossi was assigned to work under Stephen Lang on a government project to determine the origin of mutants, and what should be done about them. Lang secretly wished to wipe out mutants, but took money from the Council of the Chosen , who were secretly members of the mostly mutant Hellfire Club, who wanted to learn how to control other mutants and didn't suspect Lang's true motives. When Rossi discovered Lang's intentions, he threatened to inform the Council. As a result, Lang had a plane containing Rossi shot down. Hellfire Club Rossi was presumed dead in the plane crash , but had secretly been saved by two of the Hellfire Club's members, Emma Frost and Harry Leland. Frost read Rossi's mind and discovered that Lang and the Hellfire Club's own Edward Buckman intended to eliminate mutants, and along with Sebastian Shaw, overthrew Buckman and took over the club. Rossi later helped thwart an attempt by Henry Gyrich and his Sentinels to capture the New Mutants , and stayed at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters for a time. Rogue/Carol Danvers Afterward, Rossi infiltrated the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier to find out more about the Hellfire Club and Shaw. He was found out, however by two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Price and Garwood, and beaten by Garwood, who was a double agent for the Hellfire Club. Before being attacked, Rossi had left part of a message on Xavier's answering machine, which was heard by Rogue, who had permanently absorbed the memories, emotions, and powers of Carol Danvers. The Danvers personality took over Rogue's, and she flew to Rossi's rescue. Garwood killed Price to cover his tracks, and was about to kill Rossi when Danvers as Rogue broke into the Helicarrier and saved him. She flew him to her family's Cape Cod summer house to recuperate. He was confused on waking to hear Rogue addressing him as if she were Carol. When Rogue's own personality returned, she shamefully revealed to Rossi what she'd done to Carol, Rossi told her he wanted to kill her for what she'd done, and walked away. Ultron He was later captured by Ultron and brainwashed into kidnapping Sparrow. Dark Reign During Dark Reign, he revealed to Carol that he was alive and enlisted her help to take down Ghazi Rashid and Project Ascension. | Powers = | Abilities = Rossi was an extensively trained CIA agent, skilled in espionage, armed and unarmed combat, including a variety of martial arts. He was an experienced pilot and also spoke fluent English, Russian, and Dari. | Strength = Michael Rossi possessed the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engaged in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Michael Rossi often used conventional firearms. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Dark Reign casualties Category:Shooting Category:Espionage Category:Spies Category:Martial Arts Category:Multilingual